


His Name is Red

by ChampionFlyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance gets a service dog, Loving Keith, M/M, Some Plot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: Keith LOVES his boyfriend but doesn't like to leave him alone. What better way to solve this than with a cute cuddly friend who can help Lance even when Keith can't?





	His Name is Red

**Author's Note:**

> I posted headcanons on my Tumblr so go check those out!
> 
> This was a request from the lovely keithkoganesboyfriend on Tumblr <333

“Keeeeeeeeeeith? Where are we going?” Lance asked for seventeenth time since they had gotten in Keith’s Mini Cooper at like ten in the morning. 

 

“It’s a surprise hun, I’m not going to tell you until we get there. But trust me, you’ll love it,” Keith knew Lance would love it. Last year his old dog, Max, died unexpectedly. The day Lance had gotten the call was traumatizing for both him and Lance. 

 

He remembers Lance picking up his phone after they had gotten takeout. As the call went on, Lance’s eyes filled with tears as he dropped his phone and fell to the cold, hard floor of their small kitchenette. He sobbed until he couldn’t breathe and all Keith could do was rub his back while he whispered words of comfort into his ears. 

 

Keith thought at the time that Lance would just tire himself out after crying, but he didn’t. Lance had a full-on breakdown. And because of his atypical autism, it only got worse as time went on. Eventually, he resorted to screaming and kicking and clawing at Keith. Unfortunately, Keith had seen it all before and he knew how to handle it. 

 

But today, Keith was taking Lance to get a new puppy. Not just any puppy, but a service dog. One that can help Lance during breakdowns and in public when he feels anxious. One that can help him when Keith can’t. 

 

Keith's’ had a hard time deciding whether or not to leave Lance at home while he goes out for a little. Some days he’s going to the grocery store five minutes away and some days he’s going to Shiro’s. On those days he worries about Lance being alone. He worries Lance will hurt himself or not get enough to eat or he’ll wander off and forget where he’s going. Keith really worries about him. 

 

But this dog should help him. He’ll be able to be at home and Keith won’t have to worry about him as much. Plus the dog he had picked out for Lance to meet is named Red. Lance always liked the color Red because Keith would always wear red. Though he liked red, blue was his all-time favorite color. 

 

They drove a couple hours to get to the Altea Service Animal center. Lance took a nap while Keith drove. Lance wasn’t allowed to drive, but that didn’t upset him too much. He thought of it as ‘a way to get more than eight hours of sleep’. 

 

When Lance was awake, he would hold Keith’s hand. Long car rides tended to make Lance feel uneasy and sick. He’d scratch at his hands to distract himself, but he’d often make them bleed after a while. So Keith always makes sure to hold one of his hands to make him feel better. 

 

The GPS beeped, indicating that they were within fifteen miles of the ASA center, so Keith decided to wake Lance up. He pulled the car over to the side of the highway and put it in park. He then turned to the sleeping brunette. “Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up,” Keith said, voice as soft as feathers, as he shook Lance’s shoulder gently. Lance stirred, his eyelid retreating back to reveal his bright blue eyes. 

 

He pulled himself up slightly before letting out a tired sounding sigh. Lance is usually very groggy when he wakes up. Keith grabbed his hand in his own and squeezed it a little. Lance looked over a Keith and gave him a tired toothy smile. He was nervous, yet excited. Keith had told him that it would be a surprise, but was it a good or a bad surprise? He didn’t know. 

 

Slowly as time crept forward, Lance began to wake up more and more. He was now fully awake and fidgeting slightly, which was often a sign he needed to get out and stretch or use the bathroom. “Lance, do you need to go to the bathroom?” Keith asked slowing down at one of the exits, giving Lance enough time to make up his mind. 

 

“Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. Where ever we’re going, I really don’t wanna have an accident there,” Lance said rubbing the back of his neck and awkwardly looking back at his hand. The one Keith wasn’t holding. 

 

Keith knew Lance gets embarrassed when it comes to things like his accidents. He has them when he gets overly excited or scared. But he hasn’t had one since his last breakdown, so he’s been on a good streak. Though when they’re alone, Lance is really good about remembering to use the bathroom. 

 

Sometimes he forgets and has an accident, but Keith assures him it’s okay and cleans everything up while Lance cleans himself up. Afterward, Lance is always embarrassed. Sometimes he will stay in the bathroom, just sitting on the floor, waiting for Keith. Other times he will walk around with an old blanket and every time he went to sit somewhere, he would sit on the blanket. Keith has tried to get him to break some of the habits, but he always lets Lance get away with it in the end. 

 

Keith pulled into the gas station parking lot, parking right up front to the little store right near the gas pumps. He hopped out of the car and met Lance on the sidewalk. Keith took Lance’s hand and led him inside. 

 

He led him to the back of the store towards the bathrooms, where a lady with a little boy who was bickering with her about some sort of candy. Keith sped up the pace, now almost dragging Lance, and quickly steered him into the restrooms. 

 

Keith let Lance to his thing while he went to go purchase some water and snacks. He grabbed some ginger ale, water, and a bag of Doritos for him and Lance. Lance only liked the zesty ranch kind, though he knows Keith prefers the nacho ones. 

 

Keith brought all of his items up to the cashier as he saw Lance exit the bathrooms, looking around for his tall Korean boyfriend. Keith waved his hands above his head like he was trying to flag down a helicopter. Lance saw him and smiled as he walked calmly over to Keith and wrapped his arms around lover’s muscular arm. 

 

The cashier smiled as she handed them the bag filled with goodies for the rest of the trip. Keith took the bag with the hand that wasn’t occupied by Lance’s possessive grasp and led him back out to his car. 

 

They drove for what felt like forever until the got to the ASA center. But it was all worth it when Keith saw Lance’s eyes light up when he read the giant sign outside the big brick building. “Service animal? Like a dog!” Lance exclaimed as he leaned forward to get a better view of the entire building. 

 

“Yep, today we are getting a special type of dog”.

 

“Is the dog gonna help me?”

 

“Yeah, he’s gonna help you when I can’t be there,” Keith said it like he was going to leave Lance forever (which he never will). Lance was the most important person in his life and all he wanted to do was make his boyfriend feel comfortable when he can’t bring him comfort. 

  
  


Lance was practically bouncing in place. He couldn’t keep still. He had wanted a puppy so bad since Max died, though he rarely got to see Max. He still enjoyed the frequent pictures from his parents when Max would do something undeniably cute. 

 

But now Lance is gonna have his own puppy to take pictures of. He’s gonna have a puppy to play with when he’s bored and a puppy to cuddle with Keith and him. He’s gonna have a puppy to help him. To be Keith when Keith can’t be there. 

 

“Lance Mcclain and Keith Kogane?” Lance looked up from where he and Keith were sitting, hand and hand. A tall lady with long white hair and a silver badge that said Allura on it was standing in the door frame near the front desk. 

 

“That’d be us,” Keith said standing up as Lance did too. 

 

“Great, I’m Allura and I will be getting you your service dog today,” She said with a big smile on her face as she shook hands with Keith, then with Lance.

 

Keith and Allura discussed paperwork and went over some necessary information before Allura turned to Lance. “Now Lance, are you ready to meet your new puppy?” She said with a smile on her face. Lance nodded his head excitedly. 

 

“Alrighty then! I’ll be back with your puppy in a tick,” And like that, she disappeared into the hallway behind the front desk. 

 

“Whats a tick?” Lance asked as he leaned on Keith's shoulder, standing there waiting for the new member of their family. 

 

“Honestly I have no clue,” Keith chuckled out as Lance giggled slightly. They stood there for about five minutes looking at the puppies that came through the front door. It took a lot of self-control for Lance not to run up to them and squeeze them with all his might. 

 

But, soon enough Allura was back and with a small German Sheperd in a service animal certification vest. Lance turned to see the puppy come running towards him and stop right at his feet before sitting right on the floor. 

 

For a minute, Lance just stared at the tiny creature, but once it hit him that he was his dog he broke down in joyous tears. “I LOVE HIM!” He cried as he scooped up the puppy and sobbed into his fur. Keith pet the top of the puppies golden head as he rubbed his emotional boyfriend’s back. 

 

“Hey, Lance?”

 

“-sniff- Yeah?” 

 

“His name is Red. You know, like my kind of red”. 

 

“Yeah, the Keith kind of red”. 

 

And that night, the brunette and his loving boyfriend could be found cuddling under the sheets with their new companion, Red. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also, I'm really freaking pumped because I got like $30 in Hot Cash to spend sooooooo


End file.
